Jury
Jiri, meaning the "lurking eyes", was an elderly woman from 100 years ago. She was a member of the Baskerville Family, acting as the protector and adviser to Glen Baskerville. Jiri would commonly watch over Glen from a far, however she was also responsible for casting a spell on Glen's subordinates, forcing them to be obedient and compliant to any order of Glen's whether they agreed with Glen's judgement or not. Whether or not Jiri is still alive is unknown. History Jiri had existed long before Levi's term as Glen Baskerville, although none of the souls of the previous Glens had any knowledge of just how old Jiri was. One day, Jiri had been watching Levi from a far, when she noticed a Child of Ill Omen accompanying him (Lacie). Jiri exclaimed in surprise upon learning that a Child of Ill Omen was in the Baskerville mansion, calling Lacie and abomination and ordering her to "fall" immediately. Oswald called Lacie to him, and Levi walked over to Jiri to speak with her, telling Jiri that Lacie and Oswald were new additions to the Baskervilles and that she shouldn't scare them like that. Jiri asked Levi if Oswald was meant to become his successor, which Levi confirmed. However, Levi explained to Jiri that he was only making preparations for the first Accession Ceremony where Raven would be transferred to Oswald, and that the Accession Ceremonies for Owl, Dodo, Gryphon and Jabberwock were still at least another ten or twenty years into the future, meaning that Lacie wouldn't be "falling" anywhere anytime soon and so Jiri would just have to bear with Lacie's existence for the time being. This made Levi chuckle as he stated that a wait like that shouldn't be too much of a problem for Jiri, as it was only a matter of time for her. Levi then left Jiri where she stood, returning to Oswald and Lacie. After they had distanced themselves from Jiri, Lacie asked Levi who Jiri was and if she was a member of the Baskervilles. Levi explained that Jiri was a Baskerville, however she had a different purpose that the other Baskervilles. Always on the Baskerville estate, but never seen, Jiri was dedicated to protecting each Glen Baskerville. Oswald asked Levi why he needed to be protected, and so Levi explained that it was just the way that things were, as Jiri had been around to protect each Glen for as long as anyone could remember. This being said, instead of asking themselves why Jiri existed, Oswald and Lacie were better off to be asking what they were going to do about it, otherwise they should just accept the fact that she does exist and leave it at that. Lacie remembered something that Jiri had said, and so she asked Levi if she was going to be "falling" somewhere soon like Jiri had said. Levi explained that Lacie would have to fall back from whence she came within the Abyss. Lacie didn't understand what Levi meant entirely, which Levi had ultimately expected, simply stating that Lacie was going to die. Two months following Oswald's succession of the title of Glen Baskerville and one month following Levi's demise, Oswald's successor emerged, Gilbert, having been found by Jack Vessalius alongside his Child of Ill Omen brother, Vincent, living on the streets. Jiri spoke to Gilbert privately when she could, telling Gilbert that he should feel grateful that Oswald had accepted him off of the streets like he had done. In return, Jiri told Gilbert that it was his duty to kill anyone who posed a threat to Oswald, casting a spell on him as she had done with every one of Glen's subordinates in order to forcibly make them obey the orders of Glen Baskerville no matter what. It is unknown if Jiri fell into the Abyss alongside Sablier and the Baskervilles whom still retained their lives, as she has not yet resurfaced since the Tragedy of Sablier. Description Appearance Jiri was elderly, appearing to Gilbert within the Baskerville mansion in a black cloak. She had a hard cheek bones and slender chin, her face was decorated with a multitude of wrinkles, she had white circular eyes that lacked pupils. Jiri's hair color is unknown because she has never been seen with her hood down. Jiri also wears a pair of earrings, much like Fang's own earrings. Finally, Jiri was missing a canine tooth from her bottom row of teeth. Personality Jiri first appeared to be an angry hag-like character, warping Gilbert's mind into believing that anyone who opposed his master must be killed, as well as despising Lacie's existence and ordering her to return to the darkness of the Abyss from which she'd emerged. Jiri has been revealed to be like a guardian to Glen Baskerville, and therefore her spiteful actions can be justified with her devotion to protecting her master. Powers and Abilities *'Sorcery' - Jiri was revealed to be able to cast spells on the Baskervilles in Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence, to make them devout followers of Glen willing to kill for his safety, as seen with Gilbert. Quotes ;To Gilbert Nightray *"Respect and love your master, and always regard his will as absolute! Only then may an unwanted person like yourself ascribe meaning to his life. Doing so shall lend your existence its value." *"Think only of your master. Serve only your master." ;Jiri, upon seeing Lacie *"A Child of Ill Omen... is an abomination..." *"Why, why is a Child of Ill Omen here? We must cast her back into the Abyss from whence she came!" ;To Levi, about Oswald *"Is this boy the next vessel?" Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *In an omake of Volume 18.5: Evidence, Jiri is shown staring questioningly as Oswald runs past with Gil on his shoulders. *Jiri cannot move without a cane to support her body mass. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Female Category:Human